The Unknown Kitsune Shaman
by KittyKalika
Summary: Who is this Girl and why is she running? Yoh and Anna Know her?Will she survive the Shaman Fight? This is an OCxRen Story.Please Review. Fin
1. Old Friends

I do not own Shaman King.

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

I do, however, Own Karadoshi, Koi-Jac andDanny! And I will sue you. > ;;;

Karadoshi ran though a town. She had bruises and cuts all over her. She felt weak and if she was going to past out any minute. She looked back see if they were still chasing her, but she didn't see anything behine her. She though that was a good sign but then she ran straight into someone. As she looked up, her vision became burred and she passed out.

**Kara POV-**

Later, I woke up in a bed and my cuts and bruises were tented to. Then I became so frightened. I didn't know what to do or where I was!

"W-where Am I?" I yelled as I felt my voice skip.

"Clam down. We won't hurt you." I heard a calm voice say. It sounded familiar but I couldn't make it out. I saw four guys sitting around and just... staring at me. The first had earphones with short brown hair, He looked nice. Another had spiky blue hair with a snowboard on his back. One with a scary looking hairdo, he was the tallest. And one with a purple spike on his head.

"I'm Yoh," said the brown haired one.

" This is Horo-Horo, Ryu, and Ren." He said in order, with a smile.

I smiled back then I notice something really weird. Then it hit me!

"You look like Him!" I yelled as I pointed to Yoh.

Yoh blinked, as did everyone else. "Huh?" Yoh blinked again.

"The one who...never mind..." I said softly.

"Are you ok? You passed out in Ren's arms before you woke up" Said Yoh.

"You scared the Crap out of him!" said Horo.

I blushed saw look on Ren's face. Ren turned his head without a word. I saw a hint of pink on his face. Was he... blushing?

"I'm sorry.." I smiled at him, trying not to embarrass him.

"So what happen?" Asked Ryu.

"I was being chase by a man on a giant spirit." I said answered quietly.

They looked at each other, blinked and nodded. They all smiled and looked back at me.

"Well, you can hang with us! You are hurt. " Said Yoh.

I blinked then I stared at the ground. " I don't 'hang' with other Shaman...Only my team. " I said a bit coldly.

" Then where are they? " said Horo.

"Besides..We don't bite." said Ryu added.

"I don't know...But I guess, ONLY intil I find my team. " I said. They seemed to really like me. The Next day I was still a little weak but I could get out of bed. I stood by the window, but in a few moments I saw Yoh next to me.

" Hey, Feeling better? " He smiled at me. I smiled back, I didn't know what it was but I felt...warm with him. The sun was sun rising. I loved to get up just in time to see it.

" Beautiful, Huh? I try to wake up to watch it.. " He laughed. I just continued to gaze at the sunrise.

"Do you..uh...Remember when you were 5 and watched it with me?" My eyes wide as I turned to him. He just smiled and hugged me. When he let go me smiled back.

"Yoh..Now I remember the name.." I said softly.

"Yeah, I can't forget the tail thing!" He laughed as he pointed to my tail. I giggled again.

" How's Anna? " I asked.

"Fine.." Yoh sighed.

I blinked as I saw a few people walk in the room. Ren, Horo, and one guy I did not know stood there. He was African American and had a puffy black Afro. Ren stood there with his arms crossed looking a bit annoyed. Horo just waved and smiled, along with the boy.

" Who's that? " I said curiously looking at the boy.

" Hello, Foxy! Speaking of- " The boy was cut of by a slap to the back of the head from Ren and Horo.

" She wants your Name, Not your stupidity " Ren growled. I giggled at what he said and he looked at me and blushed. When I noticed he turned his head, trying to look angry.

" Chocolove. " Horo said.

" Wha? " He replied.

" I was talking to-! Hey... What is your name? " He looked at me as did everyone else.

" Karadoshi Topazhi " I smiled.

" You can call her Kitty, too! " Yoh laughed at his new name for me.  
" Kitty, Kitty! Meow, Me- " Chocolove was once more hit by Horo and Ren.

" SHUT UP! " They yelled together. I just giggled again. Then it hit me.

" I have to find my team! What if we get called for a battle! " I rushed out the door running into 2 more people.  
" Lucky to find you " The boy replied.

" We missed ya! " The girl said happily.

" Koi-Jac! Danny! " I hugged my team mates tightly.

The tall boy had white hair, with the bottom of his hair black and a punk look with shades. He wore a jacket that was torn at the edges. The girl wore bell-bottom pants with a skirt over it and a long sleeved shirt. She had blonde bangs and long brown hair.

I introduced them but Yoh said they met them when they were looking for me.

I smiled at my friends and the nice caretakers. That night I took a walk to clear my mind a bit.

I wanted to move around. I saw Ren on my walk he was on a hill just stargazing. He looks sweet...Wait! What am I thinking! I don't even know him!

After I saw him I walked back to my room and fell fast asleep.

Well? You Like? Its one of my first storys...Good Storys.

!Please Review!


	2. The Fight

Well here it is the 2nd Chapter! I hope people are reading > 

Oh Well, Enjoy!

Oh and **I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING.** ( Oh but I will... ONE DAY! )

* * *

Kara POV-

A few days had pasted since I met yoh and the gang. Yoh Introducted me to Anna, Tamao, Manta, Faust and Eliza. I though that everyone was very nice. Anna was the same way, since I left. A day ago my Oricle Bell told us we had to battle a team called **Hoshi Gumi**. I had never heard of them but Yoh told me not to go. I ignored him... They can't be that bad... can they?

Kitty sat in her room training, by lifting weights. Today was the fight and she had to be ready.

Just then the Chinese shaman entered the room. She looked up wondering what he wanted. She blinked and set the weights down.

" You shouldn't wear yourself out... " He said with a hint of care in his voice.

" I don't need your help. " She replied, a bit cold.

" I never said you did... " He said with a scowl.

" I'm not going to quit the stupid match. Like Yoh, and everyone said to do.. " She then picked up another weight.

" I never said you had to, Listen, I could careless! " He retorted " But he will kill you. "

" Is that a threat...? " She looked up at him angrily.

" No...It's a warning.. " With that he walked out of the room.

She glared that the door and then stuck her tongue out at him. She when back to her training.

Few Hours later

It was time for the battle. Yoh and the gang came to watch but Yoh kept telling her not to go.

She continued to ignore him and stood there waiting her opponents. They announced that the teams were Neko-Ai verses Hoshi-Gumi. Kitty and her teammates still didn't know much about their opponents but they were still ready for anything. And in a blaze of fire there they were. Kitty's eyes widen as they saw their leader. She realized that she had seen him before earlier that week. He was the one who had chased her for her life, who had put fear into her. She started to think how she should have listens to Yoh, how she should have just forfeit. But it was too late now; she had gotten herself in trouble and had to stand her ground. She stood there and right when her Oricle bell sounded she had darted towards him. Her teammates questioned this attack, but they darted after her.

"Kara do you think this is the right move?" asked Koi-Jac.

"Just follow my lead, I'm going after the leader." And with that Kara was knocked back with fire burning her arm.

"Kara!" both Koi-Jac and Danny screamed to there leader, being knocked back themselves afterwards.

"That wasn't very wise." the leader stated.

"Hao!" Yoh hissed from the sidelines. He couldn't help but feel guilty, though he did warn her. Kitty jumped to her feet and took her two-sided Hilbert. She charged once more, but this time as she got to him she began swinging fearlessly. She knew she didn't have a chance, but she was willing to die trying. Her teammates followed her lead and went after Hao's minions only to find themselves bruised by them.

"There attacks are too powerful!" Koi-Jac stated to Danny.

"I don't think I can keep my over soul!" Danny whimpered as she got knocked backwards. Kitty was still fighting hard, Hao kept dodging her attacks with ease.

"You're boring me, I would have thought you had at least a little potential." Hao smirked.

"I'll show you potential!" she screamed and jumped into the air. "Heavenly Rage!"

She swung her Hilbert continually at Hao managing to cut a strand of his hair.

"My hair! " Hao growled. Hao got angry as he was getting tired of playing with her.

"Spirit of Fire, finish her off now!" he stabbed through her with one finger. Blood began trickling down creating a puddle beneath her. Kitty's eyes where wide with shock and pain.

**Ren POV-**

I didn't know what had happened at that point. All I know is that I turned my head and she had been stabbed. I felt my heart sink, and I didn't know why. A wave of pity and guilt rushed over me at the same time. I watched her limp body drop to the floor and her teammates thrown with her. Silva had announced that Hao had won and Hao was satisfied.

"Now Spirit of Fire, finish of these weak souls!" Hao smirked.

My eyes widen as I heard him say that. Yoh and I were the first to run over with the gang trailing behind.

"Hao you can't do this!" Yoh demanded.

"You've already won the battle, you might as be satisfied with that!"

"There is no need for weak Shaman in my Shaman only world." Hao stated." You may have them now, but when I rule they will be destroyed." And with that Hao disappeared in a blaze of fire.

* * *

I've been reading to many cliff hangers. Oh well! I know I probly spelled the Bell thing and Weapon wrong. Im Sorry. > Im a bad speller!( And if some things are mixed up, Im Sorry, MY MOM DID IT! )

**! Review Please!**

Love Ya!


	3. The Damage

Yet another chapter, Though I don't anyones even reading this. Well, Enjoy.

Oh yeah. ( I don't own Shaman King ) **

* * *

**

**Ren POV-**

We stood there holding Kitty and her team mates limp bodies. We checked their pulses and they where still alive. We all rushed to take them to the hospital.

Kitty and her team mates where unconscience for about four days so far. Faust told us that Kara and her team mates where serverly injured and they may not survive. I don't know why but I had really hoped she would live. I didn't even know why I cared, I didn't know her and from what I knew she was stubborn.

Another day past as they where all still in comas. Yoh and I seemed to be the only two who had thought they would survive.

Just then Faust walked in the room. Ren turned his head quickly to hear what he had to say about them. Faust signed and began to talk.

"Well we have good news and bad-"

"Just get to the pount." Ren said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Well, the problem is that they where injured so badly they hardly had a chance of surviving." Faust signed."Most likely Koi-Jac and Danashi will survive. Unfortunately, Kara was injured the most since she was stabbed straight through her body. Punturing her lungs, breaking her ribs and other things not to mention the blood lost."

"So what your trying to say is that she has no possible way of surviving or waking up?"

"Well..." Faust smiled lightly. "She's strong enough to accually survive this, she's very stubborn and has a strong will to live."

Just then they turned around and seen that Koi-Jac and Danny where waking up. As they began to sit up they cringed at the pain they where feeling throughout there entire body.

"What happened, where are we." Koi-Jac shook his head and stared at Ren.

"And why am I feeling so much pain." Danny said in agony.

"You were hurt very badly in your battle you had with Hoi, so you were sent to the hospital where we treated you. I hope your feeling better." said Faust.

"Well, I guess it's better than the pain we felt when we were getting our butts whipped." Koi-Jac sighed and stared over to Kara's bed that happen to be in between Danny and his.

"Well is Kara going to be fine, I mean she was banged up pretty badly." Danny signed as she looked over to Faust.

"Well, we are not exactly sure yet, but the chances of her surviving are very very thin."

**Ren POV-**

About three more days past and Kara still hasn't woke from her coma. Danny and Koi-Jac said there was not really much for them now because they were already defeated, so they went home. Faust began looking up information on Kara so he could tell her parents that she may die. But it seems he couldn't find any information on her. All he had was her name, age, her stats of course and her blood type. All that medical stuff, other than that they didn't have any information about her parents, where she came from, her exact purpose for being in the Shaman Tournament.

I was pondering about exactly what she was like before we met her, like I only have known her for two weeks or maybe less than that. I couldn't help but think about her past and maybe things she have been through. I have been sitting by her bed for about three hours now, I didn't know why I had so much pitty on this girl or even if it was pitty. I mean, it didn't feel like pitty. It kind of felt different, I've never felt this before. I shook my thoughts away when I saw her hand move.

* * *

Do you like it? I know its story but I do chapters short and Im sorry.

I don't even know if I'll finish, No one seems to be reading it.

Please Review if you read, It makes me feel so good.

Oh, and Please don't flame me...Im not sure if Rens a bit OOC... > ;


	4. The Feeling

Here it is! The next chapter, I think the next one is the last.

Im working on aPart 2 though,-

I'mkinda rushing this though...Idunno why...

( BWT: I don't own SK)

ENJOY!

* * *

Kara's eyes slowly began to flutter open as she woke. Ren jolted his head over to her to see if she was alright. Kitty wasn't able to sit up; she just looked over to him. As once again Faust walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. We were worried you would not wake up from your coma state," said Faust happily. "But, I'm afraid you'll need a little therapy to help you adjust to your injuries."

"Alright, what exactly happens, because I don't remember much except for excruciating pain." Kara said, shaking her head slightly.

"If you can remember the battle, Hao almost killed you with his spirit but luckily you survived." Faust smiled.

Kara turned her head slightly to see who else was in the room. Then she noticed the Chinese shaman was staring at her as if he was relieved of something. Just then the door began to open slightly as Yoh Asakura entered the room.

"Hey, Kara your awake! I'm glad to see your fine or are you?" Yoh said with his famous Asakura smile.

"I'm fine... I guess besides the aches and pains from the battle." Kara sighed.

"It seems that Ren beat me to the punch to see if you're alright."

"I wasn't checking for her. I merely fell asleep in the room while I was visiting her." Ren retorted.

"Then why were you visiting in the room so long to make you fall asleep?" Yoh snickered.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, as long as you guys really care." Kara smiled. "Speaking of which where is Koi-Jac and Danny? Shouldn't they be here?

"I'm afraid your friends went home. They said that they couldn't have their parents worry about them so they said they must go home." Faust sighed. "Speaking of which, we tried to get ahold of your parents and family, but we can't seem to find any information on you."

"There is no need, don't worry about it. I will probably go home on my own." Kara replied.

"Well you won't be leaving for a while, we don't want you to reopen a wound or spraining something." Faust smiled as he walked out of the room.

Kara sat there quietly as the room fell silent. She began thinking of her family and how they would exactly react to this sort of thing. She shook the thoughts away as she smiled slightly at Ren. Ren held an emotionless state as Yoh broke the silence.

"Well I should probly be getting back to Anna and finish my training, she might get angry. See ya later." Yoh also walked out of the room, leaving the two to bask in the silence once more.

"You know I suppose I could help you with your therapy." Ren said as her rubbed his arm staring at the floor.

"Really, I'd like that if you could help out a little. It's nice to have a familiar face." Kara smiled at him.

Ren began to get that weird feeling in his gut again, the feeling that was nor pity or guilt but perhaps...compassion. _' What is this...? Why do I keep doing this? ... Love...No...Of course not... Tao's do not love. ' _Ren shook away his thoughts as he felt his cheeks beginning to burn red. Ren stood up and began to walk towards the door. But someone grabbing his wrist stopped him. He turned to look at Kara, her face was a bit red but she tried to hide it by looking down at her bed sheets.

"Why are you leaving?" She said with concern.

"I'm sure Horo and Choco are wondering where I am at. I should probly go back to the hotel." he shook his head as he walked out of the room.

**- At the hotel -**

Ren opened the door as he walked in and slumped onto the couch. Then he noticed that something was beneath him. He stood up quickly as the thing began to shift.

" Man Ren... watch where your sitting...I was sleeping." as the blue mess of hair popped from underneath the pillow.

"Perhaps if you wouldn't camouflage yourself to look like the couch I wouldn't have sat on you, Baka!" Ren retorted.

"Well, just watch where you're sitting your big butt..." Horo grumbled.

"How would you know if you weren't looking." Ren growled.

"I wasn't you sicko." Horo growled back in response. "But look at your hips, there the size of Texas! "

Ren picked up a pillow and began to hit the blue haired snow boarder.

"My hips are not big!" Ren yelled "BAKA-AINU!"

Ren hit him with the pillow once more then he began to walk off to his bedroom. He stopped as he reached the door.

"By the way where is Chocolove?" Ren asked the snow boarder.

"I don't know he said something about going out and getting something to eat, but I couldn't really care I was half sleep." Horo waved off the question.

Ren snarled at the snow boarder as he walked into his room.

**- The room -**

Ren laid down on his futon with his eyes staring at the ceiling. His thoughts began to drift to Kara. _' I guess I feel sorry for her... '_ He blinked but began to get that funny feeling again. _' But I've never felt this way be for... It can't be love... Can it? ... No I can't feel that feeling... '_ Ren sighed and began to drift into sleep.

* * *

Thats all for now. I will try, for my fans...not many but hey, To update soon!

Do my story suck that bad?

Ren: Yes...

tackles him

Ren: Kisama!


	5. Twin?

Here it is! drum roll The Final Chapter!

crickets

Ok...I don't own SK!

runs

* * *

Kara's was in the hospital a few weeks now. She was recovering greatly with the help of Yoh, Ren and the gang. Once in a while Horo would make little ice sculptures, she'd giggle at them. Chocolove would come and tell her jokes, though most of the time she didn't understand them, she still thought the gesture was nice. Yoh and Ren helped her how to adjust with her injuries and how to adjust better, but she still wobbled a bit when she walked. Even once in awhile Pirika, Tamao, and Anna would come and visit once in a while. Everyone treated her as if they've known her for years. 

She was sitting in her room reading a book that Anna gave to her. Anna told her that she didn't need it any more, but Kitty knew that she was trying to do a nice gesture without ruining her reputation. The door opened as Faust slipped into the room with someone else with him. At first she did not recognize this person, but when she saw them fully her eyes widened in shock.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Kara, this girl here says she knows you, though I can see the resemblance. She said her name was Kai Topashi. Do you know her?" Faust said very curiously.

"Uh... Yeah...She's my twin." Kitty said. "But I don't get why she's here..."

"I'm here cause mom and dad sent me to pick you up, for all I care you could have been thrown in a ditch." Kai said uninterested.

Faust stepped out of the room to let the girl's condensate. Just as he stepped out Yoh and Ren stepped in. Yoh starred at the new girl curiously, but when he looked over to Kara he figured they had some kind of connection. They looked almost exactly alike! They both had fox tails, fox ears, they both had long black hair except for Kai's looked straighter than Kitty's. And Kai's eyes... They were a blood red color, different from Kitty's golden cat like eyes. Yoh just smiled at them both, but Ren seemed to glare at Kai for a moment then looked over to Kitty.

"What's up, how are you feeling and who's she?" Yoh asked with concern in his voice.

"She's my twin sister." Kitty said sounding a bit unhappy.

"Twin?" Ren repeated.

"Ya...I'm her twin, get over it!" Kai said starring at her nails, bored of the conversation. "Now when are you going to be able to get out of bed that way I can go home?"

"She doesn't sound to happy to see you." Yoh whispered to Kitty, chuckling afterwards.

"She isn't." Kitty sounding not to amused.

Yoh frowned at the fact that Kitty wasn't happy to see her own twin sister. Then again he wasn't to happy to see his twin either. Every time he saw him all he thought was that conflict and fighting was about to begin. Yoh sighed as he thought about it. He can relate to Kitty in a way, though his sibling was a bit...murderous. Thought his twin doesn't wish for him to die, his twin wishes for him to stay alive. An awkward silence filled the room. Ren was still thinking why the two didn't enjoy each others company. Kai was beginning to get impatient while no one succeeded to answer her question.

"Hello...are you deaf or am I just invisible?" Kai crossed her arms while saying so.

Yoh and Ren shook their heads as they were taken from their thoughts. "Uh..." was all Yoh was able to reply with.

"She's able to walk now, but she'll leave whenever she feels like it." Ren scowled, he really didn't enjoy Kai's attitude either.

"Well you have gotten till tomorrow afternoon to say good-bye to your playmates." Kai said as she walked out the door.

"Yes Kai." Kitty replied in a whisper.

Ren was a bit in shock about how Kara had responded. She acted as if Kai was dominant or owned her or something. Yoh scampered out the room because he thought he heard Anna call him and he didn't want to get in trouble. As Yoh closed the door behind him, Ren broke the silence.

"You know, you don't have to go..."

"I must..."

"Why are you letting her step all over you?"

"Why do you care?"

Another awkward silence filled the room. The truth was Ren didn't know why he cared. All this time he has been taking care of Kitty...helping her...caring for her... Concerned. He never treated anyone this was besides from his sister. But most of the time his sister was the one concerned for him. His eyes widen as he realize why he was doing all this...

... love...

He'd fallen in love with the girl over the time he had been taken care of her... He cared for her because he was afraid...to lose her. Now that she was going home he may never see her again.

He sighed... Should he tell her...? This would be his only time, and maybe he could change her mind about going. Ren walked out of the room.

The next day, Everyone said his or her goodbyes. Horo give Kara a hug and an Ice sculpture he had made, Yoh hugged her and wished her a good life. Anna let Kara keep the book she let her read. The rest of them just hugged and wished her luck in life. Kara thanked everyone and smiled for them. Ren stood, his back to everyone, very quite. He didn't even look at Kara.

" Its to bad you have to go. " Yoh sighed.

" Yeah, but it was fun! " Horo chuckled.

" Can we go now? Sob stories make me sick... " Kai said while making a puking motion.

" Yes, Kai. Good Bye, Everyone! " Kitty smiled and began to follow Kai to the Plane. Then she stopped and ran back to the group.

" What now! " Kai sighed.

" Wait...Where's... " Kara ran to over to the quite Chinese shaman. " Ren..."

Kara sighed, then leaned down and pecked Ren on the cheek. Ren's eyes shot open wide and his face turned a deep pink color. Kara smiled, as her face flushed pink, too.

" Thanks... for...everything. " Kara said shyly. " Sorry for being a bit cold... "

" ...I-Its Fine..." Ren spoke softly. _Tell her, now! She's leaving! Come on, you Baka!_

" Well, Bye. " Kara said in a whisper tone.

" ... Bye.. " He looked to the ground as she smiled and walked back to the plane. Everyone waved her off as he just stood there. Ren kicked himself mentally; His only chance and he killed it! Horo walked over to him and grinned a bit.

" I never knew you and Kara were an item! " Horo's grin turned into a smirk.

" ... " Ren shot Horo a deadly glare. Horo blinked as Ren ran off. Horo blew it off and walked back over to Yoh and the group.

_Baka... He knows nothing... _

Ren stopped as he found that he was in a park. He walked over to one of the trees and leaned on it. He felt hot wet tears run down his cheeks. Was he...crying? He wiped the tears and looked to the sky. He began to watch the clouds go by silently.

* * *

I'd like to Thank the people who Reviewed!

_shadowdragonlady_

_Glimmern-glitas_

_chocolateriku_

_WiNdScArBaBe_

Most likely my only Fan's! Thank you for reading!

And Immaking a part 2.

Good Night!

runs away again


End file.
